The Arranged Marriage of Two Spies
by The-Crying-Girl-in-the-Rain
Summary: Cammie Morgan is known as a legendary spy, but when shes thrown into an arranged marriage with the cocky, well known, spy, Zach Goode she doesn't know what to do. Come with her through the arranged marriage her father agreed to before he was killed by the Circle of Cavan. There's more to the summary in the story. :)
1. The Full Summary

**Cammie Morgan is known as a legendary spy, but when shes thrown into an arranged marriage with the cocky, well known, spy, Zach Goode she doesn't know what to do. She has been trained since the 7th grade how to disarm a nuclear bomb and knows how to kill a man 23 different ways with her hands and much more, but has never had a boyfriend because she grew up thinking boys were arrogant, self centered, and assholes. Come with her through the arranged marriage her father agreed to before he was killed by the Circle of Cavan.**


	2. Characters

**Cammie Morgan**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 11th**

**Hair color: Redish Brown**

**Eye color: Blueish Grey**

**Skin tone: Light**

**School Name: Gallagher Academy for Exception Young Women**

**Code Name: Chameleon**

**Thoughts on Boys: Their nothing but Arrogant, Sick Minded, Assholes. **

**Crush: No one**

**Best Friend's: Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry.**

**Enemy's: The Circle of Cavan, and later on Zach Goode.**

**Favorite thing to do: Either hangout with my best friends or explorer/find new secret passage ways.**

**Biography: Hey, so my names Cammie and my mom has always told me as I was growing up that I don't need to worry about boys, and that I should just focus on school. Now before I continue, yes I go to a school to a school for spies. My mom is the headmistress and also it's an all girls school. As far as I know we are the only spy school, but I think there's one also for Boys but I'm not sure. After all how else would all of my male teachers know so much. Uhh I guess you could describe me as... I don't even know how to describe me. I guess you could say I'm the quiet one. Not shy just likes to listen to what everyone else has to say then puts in a small opinion if I have any. I guess you could call me the plain girl. The one you would never notice, anywhere. After all I'm not called the Chalmeon for nothing. That's why I'm a legend, I could be standing in front of you or right beside you and you wouldn't notice me. But don't ever let my looks deceive you, when you do see me. Anyways my mom wants to talk to me about something important so I got to go.**

**Zach Goode**

**Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: Dark brown almost Black

Eye color: Blueish Green

Skin tone: Light

School Name: Blackthorne Institute

**Code Name: Cocky**

Thoughts on Girls: Their nothing but Weak, Easy, and Bitch's. 

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Grant, Jonas, and Nick

Enemy's: His mother and twin bother.

Favorite thing to do: Practice at the Shooting Range.

**Biography: Hey I'm Zach. Girls are just toys to me, I can have anyone I want. Now before I continue, no I don't go to a school for spies. I go to something much worse than that... As far as I know we're the only school of our kind. Now lets get back on track. I guess you could say I'm a Player and also a Girl expert. I'm mostly known for my . (Covert Operations) since I'm the highest ranking in it. And I don't mean to brag but I'm the best good looking guy out of us, most girls say their drawn to me cause I always have a mischievous look in my eyes. Sorry I got to go, my dad wants to talk to me about something important. Bye!**

**Rebecca Baxter**

**Age: 16 **

**Grade: 11th**

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Blueish Grey

Skin tone: Darkish Tan

School Name: Gallgher Academy for Exception Young Women

Code Name: Duchess

Thoughts on Boys: Their Cute, Hot and Flirts.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Cammie Morgan, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry.

Enemy's: The Circle of Cavan, and later on Grant.

Favorite thing to do: Hang out with my Best Friends and talk about Boys.

Biography: Hey I'm Bex! Mess with me and you won't walk again. A couple things you should know about me are... One, Call me by my Rebecca and I'll break your face. Two, I'm boy crazy at the moment. And Three, I guess you could say I look like an Egyption Goddess. So... yea uhmm... Well I guess that's it Cammies mom just came in and asked if she could talk to Cammie in her office over dinner and said something about it being really important, so the girls and I are going to ease drop on it haha. Bye!

**Grant Newman**

**Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Medium Brown

Skin tone: Tan

School Name: Blackthorne Institute

Code Name: Fighter

Thoughts on Girls: Their Hot, Nice, and Cute.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Zach, Jonas, and Nick

Enemy's: Circle of Cavan

Favorite thing to do: Hangout with my friends.

**Biography: Hey I'm Grant. I'm the Fighter and Teaser of our group. I guess you could say I'm the type of Rodge Handsome. I'm pretty big and Buff haha. So you don't want to pick a fight with me. I'm mostly known for Cove. Ops. just like Zach. I'm second Ranking. Zachs dad just stopped by to ask if Zach and he could talk in private over something important... I wonder what it could be about... Well I should get going. Bye! **

**Liz Sutton**

**Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: Light

School Name: Gallgher Academy for Exception Young Women

Code Name: BookWorm

Thoughts on Boys: Their Cute.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, and Macey McHenry.

Enemy's: The Circle of Cavan

Favorite thing to do: Study and Read

Bio: Hi.. I'm Liz. I do Track and Research instead of Cove. Ops. I'm the Nerd and Shyest one of the group. I guess you could say I look like the Nicest girl in the world, but sometimes I'm not. Cammie is much Prettier then me. She just thinks she looks plain. Haha that's our girls inside joke around Cammie. Well we're going to ease drop on Cammie and her mom now so i got to go, Bye!

**Jonas Anderson**

**Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: light Brown

Skin tone: Light

School Name: Blackthorne Institute

Code Name: Electric

Thoughts on Girls: Their Cute.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Zach, Grant, and Nick

Enemy's: The Circle of Cavan

Favorite thing to do: Study and Crack Codes

Bio: Hi.. I'm Jonas. I do Track and Research instead of Cove. Ops. I'm the Nerd and Shyest one of the group. I guess you could say I look like the Nicest boy in the world, and I am. You could say I look Cute in a Boyish way. Well us guys are going to try and figure out what Zachs dad needs to talk to

**him about, that's so important, so I got to go, Bye!**

**Macey McHenry**

**Grade: 11th**

**Hair color: Dark Brown almost Black**

**Eye color: Blueish Grey**

**Skin tone: Light**

**School Name: Gallagher Academy for Exception Young Women**

**Code Name: Peacock**

**Thoughts on Boys: Their nothing but Hot, Arrogant, Sick Minded, Assholes. **

**Crush: No one**

**Best Friends: Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Cammie Morgan.**

**Enemy's: The Circle of Cavan, and later on Nick.**

**Favorite thing to do: Either hang out with my best friends or Look through new Magazines and Shop.**

**Biography: Hey, so my names Macey. Now before I continue, yes I am the Vice Presidents daughter. And yes I go to a school to a school for spies. As far as I know we are the only spy school, but I think there's one also for Boys but I'm not sure. I'm kinda Boy Crazy like Bex, but I'm more into Fashion. I guess you could say I'm the most beautiful out of all of us and looks like the type of girl you would expect to be on a cover magazine. But don't ever let my looks deceive you. Yes I can be a REAL Bitch if I want to. So don't get on my bad side. Also I'm known for my Round House Kicks ever since I knocked out a seventh grader, on my first day. Anyways Cammie's mom wants to talk to her about something important so I got to go ease drop with the girls. Bye!**

**Nick**

** Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: Greyish Blue

Skin tone: Medium

School Name: Blackthorne Institute

Code Name: Swordsmen

Thoughts on Girls: Their Hot, Nice, and Cute.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Zach, Jonas, and Grant

Enemy's: Circle of Cavan

Favorite thing to do: Hangout with my friends.

**Biography: Hey I'm Nick. I'm the Girl Expert and Clothes Stylist of our group. I guess you could say I'm the type of 'defiantly a looker' i guess. I'm pretty big and Buff haha. So you don't want to pick a fight with me. I'm mostly known for Cove. Ops. just like Zach. I'm third Ranking. Zachs dad just stopped by to ask if Zach and he could talk in private over something important... I wonder what it could be about... Well I should get going. Bye! **

**Tina Walters**

**Age: 16**

Grade: 11th

Hair color: Dark Red

Eye color: Greyish Blue

Skin tone: Light

School Name: Gallagher Academy

Code Name: Paparazzi

Thoughts on Boys: Their Hot, Nice, and Cute.

**Crush: No one**

Best Friends: Eva and Anna

Enemy's: Circle of Cavan

Favorite thing to do: Hangout with my friends

**Abgail Camron 'Abby'******

Age: 38

Job: Works with Ml6

Hair color: Medium Brown with Blonde highlights

Eye color: Blueish Grey

Skin tone: Light

Relationship Status: Single

Best Friend: Rachel Morgan (sister)

Enemy: Circle of Cavan

**Headmistress Morgan**

**Age: 36**

**Job: Headmistress at Gallagher Academy**

**Hair color: Light Brown**

**Eye color: Blueish Grey**

**Skin tone: Light**

**Relationship Status: Widow**

**Best Friend: Joe Solomon**

**Enemy: Circle of Cavan**

**Joe Solomon******

Age: 38

Job: Teaches Cove. Ops. at Gallagher Academy

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Medium

Relationship Status: Single

**Best Friend: Rachel Morgan**

Enemy: Circle of Cavan


	3. Chapter 1

**Cammies POV**

**At the moment I'm walking down the hallway to my mom's office wondering in the world could she have to important to talk to me about. Ever since my dad died she's withdrawn from me and even her lifetime best friend Joe Solomon.**

As I got to the door I took a deep breath and went in. What suprised me though was that my mom had a boy who looked to be around my age there along with a guy who seemed about a year or two older then my mom. As I walked in and looked at them the boy just kept smirking at me and scanning my body. I felt my cheeks going red and my temper started flaring, so I looked over at my mom as asked,

"Who are they?"

**I didn't even try to hide my bluntness and attitude. Although she and the other people looked taken aback by my attitude and bluntness, they quickly got over it.**

"Cammie I'd like you to meet some friends of mine and your father."

She choked out the end and for a second I couldn't help feeling guilty, but then it disappeared almost just as soon as it had appeared.

"This is Mark and his son Zach."

I looked over at Mark and Zach and smiled, then reached my hand out to shake theirs.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Cammie."

I shook Marks then Zach's, but as soon as our hands touched I felt a warmth fill my body, and I felt as if I got shocked we both pulled away quickly.

So how was it? This is my first story ever written, but please don't think your gonna offend me saying you don't like something. Just say what you think in all honesty. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 2

**Zach's POV**

**Now I've got to admit, at first I wasn't happy to find out that I had to leave our safe school, just to meet some girl and her mother that are my dads longtime friends'. But once I saw her daughter I got to say she was H-O-T. Maybe this meeting will be worth it, and she looked even Hotter when she saw me scanning her body. But once I heard her say,**

"Who are they?"

To her mother with that much attitude, I was like, 'Sheesh are you not civil.' (In my head) But then I saw her mother send her a look that said 'Play nicely.' She put on a smile and greeted us, while shaking our hands', but once her hand touched mine I felt a warmth fill my body and I felt like I got shocked. We both quickly pulled back after that.

"Um, okay then Zach and Cammie we're all going out to eat together, and are going to discuss some important things." Cammie's mom said. I saw my dad nod his head in agreement.

"What important things?" Cammie asked.

Cammie's mom glared at her and said,

"You will find out after dinner."

So we all stood up and headed towards the door, but right before we headed out Cammie's mom said,

"Hold on. Bex! Liz! And Macey! You can come in now."

Cammie had a look of surprise and terror on her face. I watched as one by one the three girls came in. And may I say all three of them were good looking. As they came in they had a look of guilt and surprise written on their faces.

"Yes ma'am?"

The girl with bright blue eyes and black hair ask, while looking at the ground.

"Macey, I'm borrowing Cammie for a few hours, and I want you to take the tracking device's and bug's (mini microphones), out of Cammie's shoes and pin that's on her shirt."

All of the girls had looks of utter shock written on their faces. But soon was moving towards Cammie to take them off. As the girl named Macey took the pin off her shirt, Cammie took off her shoes to show Black and Neon Blue socks.

**_**_

My second Chapter but seriously don't be afraid to tell me your opinion. :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV******

After Macey took off the pin that the girls tricked me into wearing, and took the trackers out of my shoes, that they put in when I wasn't paying attention, they went back to our dorm.

As we walked out of my moms office I started freaking out cause Zach and his dad are civilan's, and they weren't supposed to see all of our Ancient Artifacts from over these hundred years. I guess my mom saw I was starting to freak out and said,

"Don't worry Cammie, Zach's dad is the Headmaster of his school. Which is a... a... uh what exactly would you call your school?"

My mom looked confused as she asked. But he just chuckled and said,

"Even though it's not in Cammie's clearance, I'll tell you. Blackthorne Institute is a school for Assassins in training."

When I heard what he said I started choking on the water I was drinking. Mom rushed over to me and started patting my back, asking if I was okay. I just nodded my head. When I finally looked up, Zach was smirking at me and his dad just looked concerned. After, my mom continued off were she ended.

"Yeah... So as I was saying, Cammie there is no need to worry, Zach also goes to a school that's similar to ours."

And with that she walked away, talking about something else with Zach's dad, leaving me standing there, thinking over what she had said. Than Zach suddenly added,

"Yeah Cammie, there's no need to worry." While still smirking.

That boy is defiantly getting on my nerves. But I didn't say anything back, but just glared at his smirking face, and walked away from him and caught up to my mother and Zach's dad.

We walked up to the limo and got seated. (Did I forget to mention that Zach's dad is rich? Oops my bad.) While I sat across from Zach and his annoying smirk, he had a glint in his eye that seemed to scream 'I know something you don't!'. All I did was glaring at him and looked out the window, drowning out everything my mom and his dad were saying.

So another chapter and yes I do own this story, I have already posted this on Wattpad and Quotev if you were wondering. Make sure to comment, Please? :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

**As I get out of the limo I feel someone slap my ass,  
I turn around to glare at the person who did. I was met by a smirking Zach. So I took his arm and turned around while using his weight against him, swinging him over my small body, flipping him onto his back while landing on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Feeling victorious I lean down and whisper in his ear,**

**"Don't ever do that again, or next time it's gonna be ten times worse."**

**But he just smirks at me, which confuses the hell outta me, but doesn't say anything. So I leave him there smirking, and me as confused as hell and catch up to my mom who's still talking like there's no tomorrow to Zach's dad. I guess they noticed me as I caught up to them and turned around to say something to me, but notice Zach behind me instead. **

**"Cammie Anne Morgan. What did you do?"**

**She asked me looking mad, but Zach's dad just looks slightly amused.**

**"He slapped my ass so I used his weight to flip him over my shoulder knocking the wind out of him. He should be able to breath in… oh… a minute or two."**

**I say while smirking at my accomplishment. My mother just glares at… ME!? What the hell? And looks at Zach and looks at him happily and worried. While Zach's dad just stands there looking even more amused and happy at the same time. **

**Zach can finally breath now so my mom and his dad start walking towards the entrance of the restaurant while leaving me standing there confused as hell, nothing made sense to me anymore, I mean even though my mom hates me and all, shouldn't she at least be happy I used self defense to protect my self and be mad at Zach for slapping my ass? While I was thinking this I didn't notice that Zach had walk up behind me and whisper in my ear,**

**"Your gonna get it later."**

**Finally he walked off leaving me alone to think over his threat. From now on I'm gonna have to be on guard a lot more.**

I'm just adding the chapters that I've already written, but please comment and follow, I will follow back. :)


	7. Chapter 5

**Zach's POV**

**As we walked into the restaurant, leaving Cammie in the parking lot, I couldn't help but smirk knowing all the girls in the place were staring at me, and all the guys want to be me. And being the Cocky Ass I am, I winked at a few of the girls, causing them too blush and look down.**

**After about Five minutes, Cammie finally came in while walking over to our table almost every guy stops and stares at her ass as she took a seat across from me, with a blank expression. She picked up her Menu and started looking through it. After realizing she's going to try and ignore me I picked up my Menu also and scanned through it once, already decided what I'm having. The waiter came over too take our orders, completely obvious too Cammie's Beauty. 'If only he knew how much of an attitude she has.' I thought while laughing out loud to myself.**

**Cammie's mom and my dad gave me funny looks, then went back to telling the waiter what they want. I was still laughing too hard when he turned to me for my order, so he went on to Cammie. Giving her a Flirty smile and asked,**

**"What can I get you, Beautiful?"**

**That made Cammie finally look up, and do a once over of him. Then she looked over at his name tag for a fleeting second before replying also with a Flirty smile,**

**"I'll just have a salad Josh, Thanks."**

**And that's about when I started getting pissed. But Josh just looks surprised before answering with a bright smile, while writing it down. Then he turns to me with a blank expression and asks,**

**"And you?"**

**While glaring at him I answer through clenched teeth,**

**"Grilled Chicken Salad." **

**Fear flashed in his eyes before nodding and quickly writing it down. **

**"Your order will be ready in ten minutes."**

**He replied in a shaky voice before walking away fast. I look over at Cammie's mom and notice she's glaring at Josh's back. Then look over at my dad to find him trying to contain his laughter. I smirk in victory, and finally look over at Cammie. She glares at me and says,**

**"Why the Hell did you do that?!"**

**I just smirk and reply,**

**"Cause I can."**

**This seems to make Cammie even more pissed off, before replying,**

**"No you can't, you're not my Boyfriend!"**

**That's when Cammie's mom steps in and says,**

**"Cammie that's enough, Zach was just doing that so that boy doesn't hurt you."**

**Cammie just mutters something to herself, so low that I can't even hear. Ten minutes pass and the waiter returns with our food, giving it to us not saying a word. Then leaves, while Cammie and I eat our food quickly wanting the night to just be over so we can find out what this stupid surprise is and get it over with, our parents eat slowly and talk. 'When will this night end?' I think to myself.**

**Then again Fate is never on my side.**

Ok so this is my last chapter that I have already made, I'm planning on updating either tomorrow or the next day. I hope you are enjoying it. Please let me know. :)


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok so REALLY sorry it took me so long to update. This time I didn't write it in bold and worked extra hard to make it longer. :) I hope you like it, please comment and let me know. :)**

Cammie's POV

So finally my mom and Mark** (Zach's dad)** finished eating and talking to each other, they turned to us and Mark said,

"Cammie and Zach we have something to tell you. You might not like it at first but you will grow to like it."

My mom took a deep breath and continued off were Mark stopped,

"Cammie before your father died he had agreed to an arranged marriage with the Goode family."

All of a sudden Zach and I shout in sync,

"NO way in HELL am I MARRYING that BITCH!"

**(Zach)**

"NO way in HELL am I Marrying that ASSHOLE!"

**(Cammie)**

I also say,

"Are you blind! Have you not seen the way we fight and argue?!"

Then I stalk out of the restaurant with my mom hot on my heels, and Zach and his dad following further behind in what looks to be a heated argument. At least I'm not the only one who doesn't want this.

My mom glares at me and says,

"That's why we said you will grow to like each other. Besides you're marrying Zach no matter what, because your father already signed the papers before he died. And so has Mark."

By this time Zach is standing on my right, with a pissed look on his face, with my mom and Mark standing in front of us. I know I'm not going to get anywhere with arguing so I don't say anything, and neither does Zach.

My mom just sighs and adds,

"Your wedding is in two weeks, and the invitations have already been sent out. Except to your roommates, didn't want them to ruin the surprise and tell you before we did, now did we Mark?"

She looked at him.

"No we didn't." He said while smirking and looking highly amused by our reaction.

My mom smirks and opens the door to the limo, but before she got in she added,

"Oh and Cammie,-"

I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"-we're going dress shopping for the Bridesmaids and your dress tomorrow. And I'm guessing you want Bex as the Maid of Honor and Macey and Liz as the Bridesmaids, right?"

I nodded my head once and she gets in with me right behind her. Mark then says,

"Same with us Zach, except we're taking Grant, Nick, and Jonas. You want Grant as the Best man, Nick and Jonas as the Groomsmen, right?"

Zach nodded his head and sat down beside me. I looked out the window and thought about how if they make me and Zach to share a room, he's sleeping on the floor if there's only one bed. And if he try's anything He's got a beating coming to him like no other he's ever had.

The rest of the ride was silent till we got back to Gallagher. When we got back to Gallagher my mom said she has one more announcement before Zach and Mark leave.

"Zach and Cammie what I'm getting ready to tell you, you can't tell anyone else here. Blackthorne is going to be having an exchange with Gallagher for the rest of the school year. In two days half the junior class from Blackthorne will be coming to Gallagher, and when they do Zach and you will be sharing a room alone to get use to each other. So Cammie make sure you're completely packed in two days. Same with you Zach, and depending on how the school year goes, we might have them back for the senior year."

With that she got out of the car leaving me and Zach shocked speechless. After 3 minutes and 36 seconds I recovered and got out of the limo. I glared at my mother before stalking off to the school and to my room.

As soon as I got there my roommates bombarded me with questions.

"Did you go on a secret mission with the CIA?" Bex asked.

"Did you do IT with that sexy guy?" Macey asked.

"Where did you go? And who was those guys?" Liz asked.

I looked at Bex with a 'really?' look. And Macey like she was a Psychopath. Then Liz I looked at calmly and said,

"I'm getting married to that 'Sexy' guy, Macey. And I went out to eat with them."

That made them shut up. They all say down on the bed that was closest, which was Liz's, and went deep into thought. After what seemed like 10 million hours, but was really 10 minutes, Bex said,

"What do you mean you're getting married?"

I looked at her as if she was stupid and said,

"Exactly what I said 'I'm getting married' and you all are going to be in the ceremony. Bex is the Maid of Honor, and Macey and Liz are the Bridesmaids."

That seemed to make them perk up, a bit.

"And us and my mom are going shopping for the dresses and accessories tomorrow."

I said, knowing that would make them happy. Suddenly Bex said,

"Wait, who are the Groomsmen going to be?"

I stopped and thought for a moment, then remembered Mark mentioning a few names and said,

"Mark mentioned I think a few of Zach's friends. Their names were Grant, Nick, and Jonas, and said Grant was going to be the Best man."

Macey asked,

"Who's Mark and Zach?"

I realized I never told them their names, and did a mental forehead slap. I said,

"Zach is the one I'm marrying and Mark is his dad."

They nodded understanding now. I decided I should probably break the news to them that I'd be moving out in a couple of days now, instead of having them find out through my mom.

"Also my mom is having me move rooms, so I have to share a room with Zach, and we can 'Get use to each other' as my mom put it. Also-"

"Wait, what?!" they asked in unison.

"I'm sorry guys, my mom won't let up on it." I said.

I continued off were they interrupted

"-their school name is called Blackthorne Institute and-"

Liz cut me off by saying,

"On it!"

Then she turned towards her laptop and probably started hacking into who knows what to get information on the school. I turned towards Bex and Macey who were waiting patiently for me to continue,

"-half the junior class is coming to Gallagher for the rest of the school year-"

I was cut off again,

"Hold on, so his school is like an all boys school?"

Macey asked confused. I nodded my head and said,

"Now stop cutting me off so I can finish already."

I saw them nod their heads and continued,

"-and they'll be here in two days. And depending on how well it goes this year, we might have them come back for senior year."

Macey and Bex squealed while jumping up and hugging me. I just sat there and waited till they calmed down. Bex said,

"Cammie this is huge we might get REAL boyfriends not ones that we have to lie to every second of the day. We're excited for you to room with a boy because one-he's going to be your husband soon. Two-you get a boyfriendish husband. And three-since he's sexy and hot, his friends are also probably sexy and hot, and with you going to be his wife soon we have a reason to hang around them without looking like total stalkers."

I looked at her like she was crazy, and said,

"I get why you're excited that SPY boys are coming, but how can you be excited that your bestfriend since the seventh grade has to marry a guy she doesn't even know, and plus **(him not her)** acts and seems like a PLAYER?"

And with that I got my Pajamas from my dresser and went to the bathroom, and changed, then brushed my teeth before saying,

"Goodnight!"

And went to sleep wondering what good could come of this.


	9. Note!

**Ok so can you guys please tell me what your favorite parts in the story are, so I can get a good iea on what I can write to make it better? Thanks everyone!**


	10. Note! Please Read! Very Imprtant!

Ok so I have an idea for the next chapter but I want to know what you guys think should happen and till I get some ideas from my readers I'm sorry to say but I won't be posting anymore chapters. Thank you to everyone thats read my story. I have so much more confidence then ever thanks to you guys. (:

~TheQuietOne


End file.
